Sendiri
by ambudaff
Summary: Malam Valentine yang dingin, tapi ia tergeletak di sebuah meja. Dingin. Sendiri.


**SENDIRI**

_untuk mengikuti challenge Valentine Day di milis indonesianfanficcers_

Dingin menusuk sum-sum tulang di malam pertengahan Februari itu. Cahaya bulan tidak kuasa menghangatkan walau rambut sehelai. Semakin malam angin semakin membekukan aliran darah. Desaunya susul menyusul memilukan.

Butiran salju turun lagi. Satu-satu. Tidak begitu lebat.

Sososk langsing itu merapatkan jubahnya. Menaikkan tudungnya. Mempercepat langkahnya. Tanpa menoleh kiri-kanan sedikitpun. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam kotak telepon umum di sudut jalan. Dipencetnya sederetan angka yang ia sudah hapal betul, 62442.

Entah kalimat apa yang ia bisikkan, yang pasti ia memungut sesuatu dari tempat pengembalian koin. Dan detik kemudian ia menghilang.

Tidak, ia tidak menghilang. Ia memasuki Kementrian. Berjalan tanpa ragu, lurus langkahnya langsung ke meja resepsionis. Menyetor tongkatnya untuk pemeriksaan. Lalu ia masuk ke lift, memencet angka lantai yang ia hapal betul.

Pintu lift tertutup, dan lift mulai berjalan. Ia menghela napas. Sekarang. Atau tidak sama sekali.

0o0o0o0o0o

Sekian tingkat ke bawah tanah cuaca dingin di permukaan sama sekali tidak terasa. Desau angin tidak terdengar. Tidak perlu merapatkan jubah. Atau, setidaknya, tidak mengganggu kerja lembur seorang pemuda berkacamata.

Ketukan halus di ambang pintu yang terbuka membuatnya mengangkat kepala. Ia mengerutkan kening melihat siapa yang datang.

"Peny? Malam-malam begini?"

Gadis itu tidak menjawab, malah balik bertanya, "Kau sudah makan?"

Pemuda itu menggelang. "Aku tidak semp…"

Gadis yang dipanggil Peny itu mengeluarkan bungkusan yang sedari tadi disembunyikan rapat-rapat di balik jubah. Meletakkannya di tempat yang agak kosong di meja. Membuka kain penutupnya. Membuka tutup wadahnya. Uap panas berkepul berkejaran.

Pemuda itu menghirup wangi sedap menggoda sambil memejamkan mata. Peny menyodorkan sendok garpu dan segulung serbet. Sementara si pemuda membereskan berkas di hadapannya sehingga agak luang untuk menyimpan barang sebuah mangkuk.

"_Stew_! Dan masih panas!" Tanpa menunggu dipersilakan, ia menyendok _stew_-nya dan mulai makan.

Keadaan hening. Hanya gemeretak api di perapian melahap kayu bakar mengiringi lahapnya suapan. Sementara tanpa suara Peny mendekati perapian, duduk di kursi dekat sana. Diturunkan tudung jubahnya. Dikibaskan butiran-butiran salju yang masih melekat.

"Lebatkan hujan salju di luar sana?"

Peny menggeleng. Nampak seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tidak jadi. Dia menunggu. Dibiarkan pemuda itu menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Setelah selesai, dibereskan semuanya dalam satu tumpukan.

Pemuda itu sudah akan meneruskan pekerjaannya, ketika gadis itu menyela.

"Perce…"

Suaranya lirih tapi tegas.

"Peny, ada apa?"

"Aku kira kita tidak bisa terus begini, Perce."

"Maksudmu?"

"Hubungan kita. Akankah kita teruskan? Akankah kita lanjutkan?"

Percy menghela napas. "Tentu, Peny. Mengapa?"

Peny-pun menghela napas. Panjang.

Percy berdiri, mendekati perapian. Berlutut di hadapan Peny. Memegang kedua taangannya. "Aku tahu, Peny. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa kembali."

Peny memandang langsung tepat ke kedua bola matanya. "Siapa yang bilang kau tidak bisa? Apakah keluargamu semua melarang kau kembali? Tidak, kan? Kau sendiri yang egois, kau tidak mau mengucapkan barang sepatah permintaan maafmu."

Percy tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Peny meneruskan, "Sejak pernikahan kakakmu Bill, Juli tahun lalu, aku selalu terbayang-bayang. Bahwa suatu hari nanti aku akan menikah dengan kemeriahan yang sama. Dengan banyak saudara menghadiri. Kau tahu sendiri, saudaraku tidak banyak. Saudaramu yang banyak. Mereka yang akan meramaikan. Tapi dengan sikapmu sekarang, tidak mungkin terjadi."

Peny menerawang jauh, "Di saat gawat seperti sekarang, seharusnya kita justru mengeratkan persaudaraan. Jangan sampai …" Peny tidak melanjutkan.

Hening.

Peny mau tak mau melanjutkan. "Apalagi yang kau tunggu? Untuk sekadar meminta maaf dari mereka? Perce, aku tak mau menikah seperti ini. Kau tak bisa datang sendiri, tanpa pendamping, tanpa pengiring."

Dengan suara yang lebih lirih ia berbisik, "Dan lebih lagi, tanpa restu orang tuamu."

Peny berdiri. Melepaskan tangan Percy. Perlahan Peny melepaskan sarung tangannya. Diloloskan cincin dari jari manis kirinya.

"Maafkan aku, Percy."

Diletakkan cincin itu di atas meja.

Dipakainya lagi sarung tangannya. Diambilnya wadah makanan yang sudah kosong. Ditariknya tudung jubah sehingga kepalanya tertutup. Dan dirapatkannya lagi jubahnya.

Tanpa melihat lagi ke arah Percy ia keluar dari ruangan. Berjalan ke arah lift. Memencet lampu pemanggil. Pintu lift terbuka. Ia masuk. Pintu lift tertutup. Lift naik perlahan ke atas.

Cincin itu tergeletak di atas meja. Dingin. Sendiri.

**FIN**


End file.
